Drunk in Love
by GladiatorSwag
Summary: An Olitz story to Beyonce's Drunk in Love
1. Part 1

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor gets into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

_I want you_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

_I want you_

_-Beyonce, Drunk in Love_

* * *

_The Presidential Suite at The Ritz-Carlton hotel in Washington, DC was quite familiar to her. Birthdays and anniversaries had been celebrated in secret behind the lavish walls. Times when he just needed to see her and hold her, she would be ushered through the front entrance at dusk and out the back at dawn._

_Sitting on the beige sofa in the suite's living room, she lifted a second glass of champagne to her rose colored lips and gave a silent toast to her past... their past. It was what it was. She could not change it nor did she want to. It had turned them into the people, the couple, they were today. They had survived it and found their way back to each other. _

_Not even two crazy parents and a nasty public divorce could stop them._

_He was determined to win re-election and have her in his life... as his wife. Somewhere, somehow, she had stopped fighting him. She stopped telling him all of the reason why they couldn't be together and started believing in all of the reasons why they should together._

_It was the best decision she had ever made. Letting go and letting herself love him, and be loved by him, felt so good. There were little things that she loved like holding his hand in broad daylight or him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the cameras flashed. Some days it was just too much but never enough. She hoped that it would never be enough._

_There were days that the love she felt for him was so strong that it was intoxicating. There was no way to control it. She was head over heels in love with the President of the United States. More importantly, she was drunk in love Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and come February, when all of the re-election hype wore off, she would officially become his First Lady._

_"You look happy." He leaned against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, drawing her eyes to his biceps. "What are you smiling about over there?"_

_A thousand words jumped into her head at one time. She couldn't form any if them into actual sentences. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and proud she was of him but nothing came out. "I want you." _

_Action spoke louder than words._

_If she couldn't tell him, she would show him. Before she gave the country back their President tomorrow morning, she would give herself to him freely, openly, honestly the best way she knew how. He wasn't the man about to enter his second term as the most powerful man in the country and she wasn't the retired fixer. They would be just Fitz and Olivia until the sun came up._

_"I know." His smile alone would have been enough to seduce her if she didn't already want him more than she ever had before. "I thought you would have been waiting for me in bed by now."_

_She watched his smile widen as she finished the last of her champagne. Her eyes took him in, drinking the sight of him until the last drop. The white button shirt he'd worn to their pre-Inaugural dinner with her team and his kids, was now open, exposing the hair on his chest that she loved so much. She followed the happy trail to the black pants hung dangerously on hips._

_It was hard to believe that he was a man in his fifties._

_She sat her glass back on the tray next to his unused one and kicked off her heels, losing the extra five inches of height. She made a show out of crossing the room to get to him, taking her time with smaller steps. The little extra movement in her hips stole his attention away from her face. When he involuntarily licked his lips before giving her an alluring smile, she knew he was recalling the way her bare foot had played in his lap under the table during dinner and the words she'd whispered in his ear in the back of the dark limousine._

_He tugged her towards him roughly as soon as she got close enough for him to reach. His lips swallowed her startled gasp. She ran her hands up his chest to his neck until they framed his face and pulled his lips impossibly closer to hers._

_She tried to back away, to lead him in the direction of the bedroom or the sofa. It didn't matter as long she got what she wanted but he had other plans. With a quick spin, he had her back pressed firmly against the wall and one of her legs wrapped around his waist._

_"Such a beautiful tease." He spoke into her neck, nipping at it gently and causing her to whimper. "You've been tempting me all night, Liv." He ran his hand from her ankle to her thigh, pushing her black gown up her leg as he went._

_"Fitz." She whimpered again, her heading falling back against the wall when he cupped her heated sex through her thin lace panties and then moved his hand away. "Please..."_

_Her fingers touched every part of his face as if she didn't already have it memorized, working their way to his hair. She gripped the strands tightly and then let them slip through her fingers. She repeated the action until she heard the groan that she desired rumble into his chest._

_"Please what, Liv?" He asked as his covered her the top of her breast with open mouth kisses. Her dress had allowed for just enough cleavage to periodically draw his gaze to her chest over dinner. "Tell me like you did in the limo. I want to hear you say it."_

_She felt one of his hands leave her body just before she heard the distinct sound of his belt being unbuckled and the zipper on his pants being lowered. Her body tingled in anticipation for him to run his hand up her thigh again and tug her panties down her legs._

_"I want you." Her words turned into a moan when she felt his finger push her panties to the side, lightly brushing against her bundle of nerves. "I need you. I crave you. I ache for you... endlessly."_

_He attacked her soft lips as he lowered his pants and underwear just enough to thrust deeply into her in a single fluid motion. Locking her feet above his hips, she held on tightly to his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her body and bit down hard on her lower lip to stop from crying out. She had always loved when he made love to her against the wall. It made her practically sing his name non-stop._

_Dragging his mouth away from her neck, he placed a hand against the wall while the other remained at her waist. He stilled his hips and winked at her. She knew what he wanted. She breathed harshly, managing to give him a wicked smile before slowly moving back and forth against his groin._

_She never ceased them to amaze both of them in the bedroom... or against the wall in this case._

_He leaned in to kiss her, an intoxicated look on his face, and then his eyes floated down to their groins. He looked captivated at the sight of her warm haven grinding on him, engulfing each and every incredible inch._

_"Fitz...bed...I can't…" She could barely speak. The pleasure was hitting her hard and quick._

_Gripping onto his arm that was pressed into the wall beside her head for leverage, she rocked harder and harder on him, ensuing a struggle to continue a stable pattern of breathing. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. She was simply wild with passion and he was loving every second of it._

_Just when she thought she would finally succumb to her impending release, did he surprise her. Securing his strong arms beneath her thighs and lifting her slightly, he pressed her roughly against the wall as he began to ram his hips into her body, the sound of their skin meeting urging him to thrust harder. With her slim hands latched around his neck, she could do nothing but bite down hard on his shoulder._

_His fullness nearly anchored into her core sapped the remaining strength she had left as she whimpered. As her calves and feet dangled from the crook of his arms, she honestly had no conscious at the moment._

_"Oh god…" she whispered when his thrusts changed from shallow and deep to hard bursts, and then a scintillating rotation of his hips before pushing himself completely inside and repeating._

_They were both reckless. Moaning and calling out the other's name loud enough for anyone whom was within earshot to know just what was happening in their room. She didn't have the energy to think about the Secret Service agents on the other side of the door or his three kids who could come and knock on their door at any time._

_"Tell me that you don't want me to stop." His voice sounded strained. He was on the verge of losing it too. "I want to hear you, Livvie."_

_Closing her eyes tightly, she felt the tension build, possessing every fiber of her being. All she could hear was her rapidly beating heart, their erratic gasps of air as they fought for more oxygen and his hot request within her ear._

_"Fitz," she moaned so loud that she was sure all of DC had heard her. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop!"_

_Their breathing came out in short gasps as he pumped into her furiously against the wall. Her back arched off of the wall. Gritting her teeth tightly, she screamed through her release as the intolerable pleasure consumed her. Her nails dug into his back, no doubt leaving red marks to detail this passionate moment. Her release left her feeling inebriated._

_She was a woman drunk in love with an incredible man._

* * *

_**I wrote this for my girl Nikki! I hope I did your new favorite song some justice. I hope everyone else enjoys it. -Lauren**_


	2. Part 2

_We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

_-Beyonce, Drunk in Love_

* * *

_Shallow breaths were all that could heard in the room as the two bodies remained against the wall, struggling to return from a rapid high. His breath felt as if it would burn the skin on her sensitive neck as he spoke his love for her in a low voice against it. He rubbed the top of her thighs where they still rested in the crook of his arms._

_"Think we should move to the bedroom?" He asked. "This is getting uncomfortable."_

_With her eyes still closed, she could do nothing but press her swollen lips to his damp hair. It would be awhile before she was able to speak again... if she was ever able to speak again._

_Laughing at her lack of a response, he was tempted to just slid down the wall and fall asleep on the floor with her in his arms but the bed would be better for the both of them. Straightening his back, he mustered enough strength to get a good grip on her body and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her on her feet at the end of the bed, he turned around to help her unzip her gown, kissing down her back._

_She closed her eyes again, rolling her head to the side as his lips traveled up her back to her neck. The way he ate at her neck, she thought she would have to remind him that she was being thrust into the public's watchful eye the next morning. A mark on her neck would do nothing to help America's skepticism of her._

_As if he could read her mind, he forced himself to pull his lips away from her neck before could get carried too away. His greedy hands continued to roam her body, pushing her gown down and gripping a handful of her uncovered breast in the process. When she shivered under his touch, he knew it was time to get her under the covers._

_"A little help?" He requested in her ear, kissing it and then tugging the lobe between his teeth._

_She groaned and pushed her backside against him involuntarily. His mouth... his scent... his hands was slowly driving her insane, intoxicating her even more. Her feet were flat on the ground but she still felt unsteady, rocking a little in his arms. She swore that she would have floated away if it wasn't from his hands gripping her hips._

_She took a step out of his arms and kicked her dress across the room. Facing him, she took in his hair that was now out of place due to her constant tugging at it and the wrinkles in his once pressed shirt. His face and neck were cover in her rose colored lipstick and his unbuttoned pants were on the verge of falling down._

_There was a part of her, a part of herself that she didn't know existed, that wanted to remove his clothes with her teeth, staining his chest with her lipstick. Another part of her wanted to take her time undressing just like he done with her. She wanted to enjoy him while she could because she didn't know what to expect out of their life in the White House._

_"Hey," he said, causing her to look him in his eyes. "We are still going to be us. We're still going have this no matter where we live." He lifted his hand to run the back of his fingers along her cheek. "If it ever gets to be too much-"_

_"Fitz..." She cut him off, leaning into his touch. "Don't. I can handle it."_

_"I know you can but if it ever gets to be too much, I will walk away and we can live out the rest of out days in Vermont. As long I have you and my kids in my life, I don't need anything else"_

_She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did but somehow she'd managed to fall deeper in love with him. Stepping on her tiptoes, she nipped at his chin, loving the feeling of the stubble that was starting to form. Her hands started an agonizingly slow journey up his chest as she covered his face with soft kisses._

_She knew tomorrow she would have that look... a special glow only he could provide._

_"You're incredible," she said, sighing in content._

_"You make me feel alive, Liv."_

_Grabbing her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring, he smiled widely as he brought it down to rest on his aroused flesh. At the feel of him growing harder under her touch, her eyes nearly popped out of her head._

_"Already?" she asked, trying to figure out how on earth her body could take another hit of him so soon when she was still in recovery mode._

_"I'm just getting started." He nuzzled her neck. "Need a few more minutes?"_

_"No..." She answered hesitantly. "Not at all."_

_Pulling back, he stared into her face, knowing better. "You sure?"_

_"Make love to me." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him slowly, enjoying how rough his mouth moved against hers as he walked her backwards. She broke the kiss once her knees hit the back of the bed. "Remember that we have a long day tomorrow, Mr. President."_

_"I know, I know." He removed his clothes faster than he had ever before and kicked them to to the side somewhere near her gown. "I promise to let you go to sleep, Ms. Pope... eventually."_

_Leaning down, he kissed her again, finally pulling her panties down her legs, and parted her thighs, easily sliding back into his own personal paradise. This time, he would be quiet and take things nice and slow..._

_"Do you think they've finally gone to sleep?" Hal whispered to Tom from their post outside of the door._

_Tom shook his head "Nope." And as if it was right in cue, he heard Ms. Pope call out the President's name. He looked at Hal's blushing face. "We better used to it. She isn't going unless anywhere unless he goes with her."_

* * *

_**Okay I promise that I done with this one now! **_


	3. Part 3

**I promise that this is the last one. I've gotten it out of my system!**

* * *

_You got me faded, faded, faded_

_Baby, I want you, _

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy, I want you_

_Drunk in love, I want you_

_-Beyonce, Drunk in Love_

* * *

"I love you."_ She chanted over and over in his ear as if she would never stop saying those words._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her head to wear their lips met in a heated kiss. Their movements became even more erotic as she let him guide her hips a bit faster while their tongues played a game of tag with one another. Her arms were around his neck, squeezing so tight that she was sure it woould break. _

_It felt good… it felt damned good... almost indescribable._

_She continued to sing those three little words that made him feel like a King. Out of all the things he had accomplished in his life, he swore getting her to finally admit that she loved him had been his greatest accomplishment. As she stared down into his blue eyes, she saw his every emotion reflected in them and knew that her eyes mirrored his._

_Love and lust rolled into one smoldering look._

_Squeezing her hips hard enough to leave an imprint of his fingers, he slid his hands up her slightly perspired back as he maneuvered them so that they lay on their sides — his front to her back. He ensured that she was nestled perfectly against his groin before pulling her top leg over his hips. Glancing down over her shoulder, he watched her face as he carefully slipped into her once again._

_Her heavy eyes wanted to close and just enjoy what would have to be their last round for the night but then he began a series of breathy pillow talk in her ear. His words caressed her heart while his hands worked over her body. He knew how and where to touch to her to earn whatever reaction it was that he sought out. His lips knew just where to kiss her... like the spot behind her ear._

_What would the American people think if they knew how she was spending her last night the before taking over the role as First Lady? Surely, the things she had done-and said- in their hotel room tonight had not been First Lady material. It definitely had not been very ladylike._

_"Do you know what I love about you?" He spoke against her ear. "I love your mind and that you are always thinking even when I want you to just shut it off and be here in the moment with me."_

_Laughing softly, she reached her hand up and behind her to hold his head in place. She arched her back, encouraging him to keep talking as long as he kept moving. She knew that she should have tapped out by now and forced them to call it a night. She would regret her decision not to when when the dull ache between her legs finally set in._

_There would be a lot of repenting during their church service in the morning._

_Caressing the tops of her thighs, he continued to pump into her at a gradual pace, taking his time and drawing it out._

_"I love your stomach and the way it tightens when I do this..." Moving his hands to rest on the subject of thought, he pushed in deeper, hitting the spot that made her toes curl and her head fall back, and felt the muscles in her stomach tighten automatically. "And I especially love… this." His fingers traveled further south until they reached her love button. Teasing her ear lobe between his teeth, he sucked on the small skin while his fingers rubbed continually rubbed her pleasure point in circular motions._

_All she could do was moan his name and reach down to place her hand on top of his._

_Their bodies proceeded to move on a speed of their own as both felt the inevitable ending near. With her steadily squeezing him to where he felt he was suddenly going to go limp inside and with his stiff length hitting every nook and cranny, the approaching orgasm was sure to be a grand finale. A perfect ending._

_But he didn't want it to end that way._

_Slipping out of her, he quickly switched their position for the final time and laid her on her back. Taking his place above her, this time he thrust harder, not caring if the entire hotel heard their reckless activity._

_Their bodies were speckled in sweat, glistening in the moonlight that peaked through the curtains._

_Spreading her legs wider, she stifled a loud cry as he grabbed one of her thighs and pulled it to rest along his torso. This deeper position caused her ears to grow hot as he plunged harder and harder, stroking her to the core. Her arms latched around his back as she failed to control her hips, eagerly responding and meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt the familiar aching, burning sensation within the pit of her stomach was nearing its peak._

_Letting her leg go, he braced his arms against the mattress as his vigorous thrusts began to come in bursts, his breathing now labored. He too was on the verge. She could feel it. The tension that was building within his member was about to explode any minute now._

_He stared down at her face, seeing how she was on the edge and struggling to tumble over. Rotating his hips in that special way he knew that she loved. He was rewarded when he felt her inner muscles seem to lock him in place, squeezing his muscle deathly tight. Her body exploded in ripples of ecstasy as her nerves became hypersensitive, feeling only him._

_Watching her grit her teeth—and grip his biceps—to muffle the sounds of her release, he lay completely atop her and plunged into her feverous ardor._

_He burned the image of her face, the shade of her heated skin and the way he felt inside of her at this very moment as a stroke of fate. They were all the signs he needed before he shut his eyes and let the volcano that had been begging to erupt, finally release the molten lava that was his seed, deep inside._

_"I think...you...wore...me out." He said as he rested his damp forehead against hers and tried to return to his breathing to normal.__  
_

_She could do nothing but nod her head in agreement and hope that the White House walls were thick enough to conceal their love making because there was no way she was giving this up._


	4. Part 4

_**So someone asked for one more chapter after Olitz moved into the WH. I completely forgot that I'd started it until I was clearing notes off my iPad. Happy reading!**_

* * *

_I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now_

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy I want you_

_-Beyonce, Drunk In Love_

* * *

Glancing down at the deep purple camisole and matching lace panties, Olivia crawled onto king-sized bed. A cheshire grin spread across her face as she took in the sight of Fitz sleeping, still curled onto his side like a little boy. He was the most powerful man in the country and he still looked like an innocent child when he slept. Too bad she wouldn't be letting him sleep for much longer. Pushing her damp hair that was drying into loose waves over her shoulder, she approached his tranquil form, her grin turning into a naughty smile.

"Fitz..."

Running a finger along his jaw line, she stifled a giggle when he swatted it away. He would be just as difficult to wake as he had been on the campaign trail. She rolled his body over and quickly straddled him, shaking his shoulders vigorously.

"Fitz!"

Startling awake, he looked around the room in a daze and then settled his eyes on the woman smiling down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Closing his eyes, he sunk his head back into the plush pillow, ignoring her shaking his shoulders. "Liv, I love you, but I will have Tom escort you out of here if you don't stop it."

"Fitz, wake up. It's State of The Union Day."

Running her hands up and down his chest, she bit her lower lip wondering if he would match her mood this morning.

"It's not a national holiday, you political nerd. Go bother Cyrus and wake me in a couple of hours." He tapped her thighs and then began to turn over when she stopped him.

"No. I want you _up_... right now."

Hearing the seductive nature of her tone, he reopened his eyes to feast on the sight of her slipping the camisole over her head, leaving her in nothing but the alluring purple panties. Her naturally wavy hair made her look down right sexy.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"You will die a very happy man."

Pulling her head down to his, he kissed her slowly as he slid his hand down her sleek back and to her hips. It was a wonderful way to wake up with her looking sexier than ever, willing and ready to put a smile on his face for the rest of the day. A little pep in his step for when he had to face the country as their newly divorced and then engaged president.

Slipping his roaming hands inside of her panties, he squeezed her round cheeks, causing her to moan into their kiss. She could feel that he was more than ready. Fitz had never failed to fulfill the infamous male morning wood.

Sneaking her hands between them, she reached inside his signature black boxers and took him in her hand, stroking up and down his length.

"How do you want me to love you, Mr. President?" she whispered in his ear.

He wasn't given a chance to respond to her enticing question as she pushed up from his body and stood on the bed. With her feet positioned on either side of his hips, she smiled down at him as she began to push her panties down her long legs.

He watched... speechless.

The second she turned around and bent over to slide the material completely off, he lost it.

"Come here. Now."

Grinning, she kicked her panties onto the floor before plopping, gently, back down on him. His swift movements in turning her around while he rested behind, caught her by surprise. Although she didn't favor this position, it brought the best of the best in the orgasm department.

Spreading her legs wide, he took a moment to ensure she was comfortable on her knees and elbows. Just the sight of her hips thrust into the air, submitting completely to him was enough to make him go crazy. Giving no warning, he entered her awaiting warmth, groaning loudly at the sensation and her already soaked mound.

She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. It took a matter of minutes before the feeling of his swollen manhood began to massage her sensitive walls in a manner that made her kneels buckle and her head spin.

Gripping her ass, he continued to slowly move back and forth, entranced at the sight of their sexes receiving each other. She felt so good. He had long been convinced that the good man above created this woman specifically for him. Each time they made love, his conviction was further cemented. Leaning down onto her back, he secured his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Feel free to wake me up like this every morning." He whispered in her ear. "It's an order."

Saying nothing, she reached a hand up to hold his head close, feeling him quicken his pace. Sitting up and resting on his heels, he pulled her up while still remaining inside of her. Kissing her neck, he didn't miss a beat as she began to rock along him slowly. The sensation of him buried deep inside and hitting the spots that only he could, caused her to cry out.

It was the first time they'd made love since she moved into the White House. There had been many attempts made on both of their parts, but they had been unsuccessful. She was always the one to stop. Thoughts of Mellie crept into her mind at the most inconvenient times. Her presence haunted Olivia has she moved through the halls of the Residence-

Olivia pushed those thoughts aside. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, getting lost in the glorious euphoria that had her on the brink of ecstasy. She needed this. She needed them to make their own memories there.

"I can't get enough of you." Fitz's breathless voice floating into her ears made her want to do anything but stop. "There are times when it feels like... God... it feels like I'm-"

"Drunk in love."


End file.
